


Policy

by christarennerston



Category: Mission: Impossible (Movies), Mission: Impossible - Ghost Protocol (2011), Mission: Impossible - Rogue Nation (2015)
Genre: F/M, General fiction, Literature, Overwight Reader, Saddish ending, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-07
Updated: 2013-06-07
Packaged: 2018-08-17 14:05:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8146874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christarennerston/pseuds/christarennerston
Summary: Every time you see Brandt, you can't help but melt. But you know from your recent date with someone, your luck with men made you understand there was no way to be with him





	

William Brandt had a lot of baggage, that was why he was an analyst instead of an agent for MIF. He had told you about it once before after you were working together for a year. You were partners now, of course, you let him think he was the boss. With laptops in hand, you fought crime the best way you could. Even if you didn't get to be in the office together much, you still helped each other when needed.

It was a good thing you stayed away as much as you did, really. Especially since every time you looked at him, you wanted to melt. His blue eyes and his light brown hair did things to you that no one could ever know and that you weren't going to tell them. You especially loved when he came into work in casual attire, man did his tone arms look good. Thankfully, he never noticed your staring.

You bit at your lip, seeing him come into work without the usual gel that he used to slick back his hair. Now it was sticking up in the front, making him only look more handsome. You prayed and thanked God for such a man. Sounds silly, you know, but it's true and you did that on a regular basis.

"Hey, Brandt, how was your weekend," you asked, typing in your password.

"The usual, went out and had a couple drinks, you?"

"Had a date that didn't go well. Apparently, I ask too much of men and compare them."

William chuckled, sliding into his chair and getting to work. "Since you ask too much of men, what do you look for?"

You bit your lip, wanting to tell him that he was the one you compared everyone to and that he was perfect for you. Instead, you settled with , "I only ask that a guy makes me laugh, wants me around, and doesn't mind being a little protective and jealous."

The man scoffed slightly, making you give him a confused look. "Sorry, it just seems like you're actually easy to please when it comes to men."

You smirked, crossing your arms. "Well, since I began working with you I realized I needed to lower my standards." He gave you a look that made you giggle, but you quickly went back to working.

An alarm on your desk went off, telling you to leave for your meeting with the other analysts. You got up slowly, walking at a leisurely pace to the room, William beside you. "Can't we just skip or something? I don't want to be hit on by greasy Elric again. Course, with the way my luck is with men I might as well take him up on his offer."

William rolled his eyes before taking your arm and stopping you. "Stop, alright? You don't have bad luck and you don't ask for much. Just be patient."

"Easy for you to say, you aren't fat and ugly and you don't know what it feels like to have your date make up some of the biggest excuses so they don't have to kiss you goodnight." You leaned against the hallway wall, looking at your feet.

You felt Brandt's hands on your cheeks, making you hold your head up and look at him. "Stop! You aren't ugly or fat."

You looked into his beautiful eyes and watched as they looked straight at yours before glancing down. Was he looking at your lips? One of his hands went to your chin and tilted your face upwards. You gasped at feeling his lips pressed against yours.

William's hand went down your shoulder lightly and then to your waist, pulling you closer to him. You ran a hand through his hair, feeling the softness before running a nail along the back of his neck lightly. You couldn't help but shiver at the low moan he gave you.

Before you wanted him to, he pulled away and stepped back. He didn't even look you in the eyes as he spoke, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have kissed you. Work relationships are against policy." William just left you standing there.

You made him pause with your next sentence when you said, "You know, every guy I go out with I compare to you. You're my standard, William Brandt." You walked away in the other direction and didn't look back. You knew if you looked to see him, you wouldn't be able to leave.


End file.
